The Universe
by Glasya Labolas Writes
Summary: Hibiya never gets around to talking to Delic about their gender, Delic never shuts up about finding Hibiya attractive. (Very, very loosely based off of a kinkmeme request.)


Hibiya's gender and presentation has never been an issue to them. They like their hair short, they don't care for perfume or cologne, and they prefer a more regal, conservative style of attire. When people began to see them and call them he, it didn't occur to Hibiya to correct them. What a waste of time to correct every little thing said by insignificant people they'd never see again. Hibiya went along with it, finding absolutely no offense in their mistakes and judgments.

Delic had no qualms when it came to talking about his bedroom adventures, assuming if he and his partner of the moment ever even made it into a bed. It seemed to Hibiya like he lacked a preference beyond _breathing_ and _consenting_. The man downright _gloated_ , to Hibiya's chagrin, about all of the things he had done, about all of the things he liked to do, with seemingly whomever. Every uncouth string of words that bubbled out of the bottle blond made the brunet want to shrink away, but, for every moment Delic was casually abhorrent to Hibiya's sense of taste, there existed moments of simple and straightforward words said just as casually that made them feel airy and _complete_. Hibiya had fallen hard, like a free-fall off of the Sunshine 60.

It was a non-issue to both parties as far as they thought and as such, Hibiya just never thought to bring it up to Delic until it had to be, which never occured.

"God, you're beautiful." Delic's mouth is working its way up Hibiya's clavicle and neck with soft kisses, his hot breath ghosting over the faint wetness left in their wake. Hibiya's skin goosebumps at the light chill and the gears in their head are turning slower and slower with each passing second. Amidst their make-out, the top two buttons of their dress shirt had been undone and Delic had diverged exactly how he liked to. Hibiya's body _melts_ in his fingers like a chocolate bar on a sunny, summer day when he laves the milky pale skin with attention and there's no sound Delic finds quite as addictive as the hitching in Hibiya's breathing when he does so.

"You really think so?" The brunet asks in their moment of weakness, mind hazed with the intimate pleasure.

Delic's head lifts to press their foreheads together, his eyes gazing dazedly into Hibiya's own. "I can't think of anything else with this spell you've put on me, gorgeous."

"Stop," Hibiya exhales a laugh. Their red face can't manage a darker shade. No matter what Delic puts his mouth to work with, it all seems to liquify the brunet.

The bright smile Delic gives before leaning back in is dangerous to the dry state of Hibiya's underwear. His lips are back to where they feel like they belong, on Hibiya's own. His hands are on their hips and the small of their back, fingers gently cradling and massaging their skin through the cloth of their shirt. Hibiya doesn't realize that they're tipping backwards onto the bed until their body is at an incline. Delic has to pull away to keep their teeth from knocking together when they fall together. His hands reluctantly withdraw to support his body, planting both palms on either side of Hibiya's body. They're effectively caged in, but Hibiya feels like the center of the vast universe. They can feel each and every of the thousands of stars shooting and exploding in their chest.

In the moment the blond wishes he had a camera. Beneath him is the only person he's ever loved so deeply. Black hair mused, cheeks flushed, lips swollen and cherried, golden brown eyes starry. Delic wants this image branded into the back of his eyelids for every night when he sleeps, for every morning when he wakes.

"God, _you're beautiful_ ," he repeats, voice breathier than before. When he goes to lean back in, Hibiya's palms press against his clavicle to keep him at a distance.

"Delic." There's something different in Hibiya's voice that causes him to stall. The brunet's expression is unchanged, eyes still twinkling, open and inviting. Their fingers trail up, one arm looping around his neck to play with the finer hairs and bring him in closer, the other cupping his cheek. "I'm ready."

Delic's heart jolts in his chest as his cock jerks in his pants. His arms crumple, head falling to Hibiya's chest. " _Finally_ ," he groans into Hibiya's shirt, earning an unamused scoff.

"I believe I've changed my mind," Hibiya teases with a poorly hidden smile, body weakly scooting up and away.

"You've gotta throw a dog a bone!" Delic's face is convincingly desperate when it rises. "Or better yet!" His fingers expertly peel up the white shirt, revealing Hibiya's stomach. The brunet squeaks and jerks abortively, ticklish, as Delic's calloused fingertips glide up their smooth skin. "Give him one."

Hibiya's forced to cover their mouth with one hand to muffle their noises as Delic treats their stomach as he did their neck. They can feel the smile on his lips in each worshiping kiss and the blond would freely admit to adoring the cute way Hibiya's body jumps and rolls with each peck and fluttery press. Delic decides to dip his tongue into Hibiya's bellybutton, getting a squeak sharper than the previous. He laughs, moving on to remove the brunet's pants. The belt's thrown aside and the buttons pop open in his fingers like soap bubbles. Delic's beyond thrilled to fully remove a layer of clothing that's keeping his skin from touching Hibiya's. He sits up as he pulls the trousers off and away, freezing as he sees the final bottom layer: yellow panties with white polka-dots.

"Oh doll-face, you didn't have to do _this_ for me. Not that I'm ungrateful."

Delic's _just_ far away enough for Hibiya to rear their foot up and pressed the sock into his face. "These are my _usual_ undergarments, you deviant."

The blond's voice wheezes, "That's _so_ much better."

The unspoken topic is far, far away, out of Hibiya's mind. Fogged out with all of the passionate ministrations of their lover. Delic, whose seen many a barely clothed body, has yet to notice the smooth slope of the cotton underwear. His brain instantly fixated on the idea that his lover is comfortable in women's clothes. His mind is flooding with all of the costumes and clothes Hibiya might model for him or, rather, his dick. With the brunet's slim legs, he has to get thigh-highs first. Then that pert ass needs to be in some tight shorts. Who knew one could plan so well when their brain is suffering blood loss?

The blond grabs their foot, bringing the exposed ankle to his lips for a kiss. His fingers slip up the bare skin, sending tingles that shoot through Hibiya like arrows. There's another kiss to the side of their knee, then their thigh. Hibiya feels the sheets drag underneath their body as Delic brings them closer. Delic expresses his love and reverence the best way he knows, with his mouth. He intends to give head, Hibiya's not so prudish and sheltered to not know what a face so close to their crotch means. (Definitely Delic's influence.) This doesn't mean that their blush doesn't try to intensify. Excluding dreams, Hibiya's never done such sexual acts. It's so _dirty_ , they're not sure that they can even watch the act unfold.

"Oh," Hibiya hears, soft and faintly surprised. Then, from under Delic's breath, "Wow, that's _soaked_."

The brunet groans from behind their fingers, "Don't be so _disgusting_."

There's a beat of silence between them.

"Do we need to talk about it?"

"...Is it important?"

"I dunno; is it?"

"No." More silence. Hibiya knows that they're being watched closely, feels Delic's eyes on their skin. "Do you have to ask something?"

"Yeah, actually." The brunet's body stiffens with the casual tone. The fingers still covering their face are being gently pried away to allow Delic to cup Hibiya's face with both hands. When they open their eyes, Delic's wearing the same tender expression he always gives. Hibiya doesn't know which light source makes Delic's eyes shimmer so warmly like that, but that feeling of stars shooting and exploding is back inside of their chest. Hibiya feels like everything, absolutely everything, Delic's absolutely everything.

"Have I told you that you're beautiful yet?"

AN: This one came out extremely loosely based, perhaps I'll return to it again sometime. I'll provide a link to the request rather than copy and paste it, due to it's long nature: . ?thread=26228140#t26228140


End file.
